crelenfandomcom-20200213-history
A boy in the woods
A Boy In The Woods Written by Malakai Castillo in 361 K.E Story He stared at the angel shielding him from the snow. Protecting him from the fear of the wolves prowling around them. Light shimmered from her halo as if mesmerizing eyes. He reached up. She knelt to let him touch it. "Do you like the light?" "It's pretty." Cheeks flushing, he stared at the snow. Her smile was too beautiful. "I made these for you." Little wooden wings and halo attached to a stick. "They feel like the toys I have at home." "I hoped they would." She helped him tie the wings to his back. A prefect fit, neither heavy or flimsy. He put his hand behind his back to don the halo over his head and ran circles around her. She spun to watch him, laughter dancing with the gentle white flakes. "I'm flying! Flying like you!" "I'm glad they work so well." A wolf was close. He brushed his hand against its damp fur. Coldness unable to weigh it down as it eyed something past him. He saw only his tiny imprints in the snow. "Say, would you like something warm to eat?" "Can I? I don't...remember what I had this morning." "What's your favorite?" "Oh! It's...Something my mom makes for me. It's got sweets." She knelt and placed a calm touch upon his head. "You can have all the sweets you'd like." "and grain!" "As far as you can see." "I need to tell mom and dad! Wanna come with me?" Her smile, like dawn linking the fresh dew into a luminous field. "Where are you?" "That's mom! I bet dad's with her!" He ran towards her voice, but the wolves stood taller. Honed onto the human sound. "Go away! They're my mom and dad! Not yours!" He packed a snowball and flung it, but his arms were small. The orb flew short. Ignored. The beasts stared past him as if sentinels of a lonely place. "I found tracks! This way!" He turned towards the angel, who kept her wings propped up as a canopy. "Mom and dad brought friends. They'll get to meet you." Her eyes wavered as she knelt. A cry pierced through the trees, carrying a single word. He watched as men with thick clothing and bows walked into the clearing. The wolves fled. "Mom! Dad!" Racing through snow, tripping on roots and rocks, but always rising. Straight at them as they ran towards him. Arms reach, he jumped. Fell into a cold pile. They kept going, until collapsing around something. "Mom? Dad?" They hugged something between them. He walked over and peered at them clutching a boy. Blue faced, with thin trails of ice stemming from his eyes. A wooden knight was lodged in his hands. The one his father carved for him. A bruised dent with blood spattered marred his forehead. His foot tangled in metal jaws. A jutting rock coated red. "I'm right here! Mommy! Daddy! Look! I have wings! Watch me fly!" He ran around them, but they kept staring at the other boy. Tears raining down upon him. Wailing in no speech. He fell to his knees, gripped their sleeves. "Please! Please! I'm here! You found me...I love you." Kindness caressed his cheek. So warm, like when his parents used to cuddle up with him in their family blanket. Watching plays and eating grain. Setting him to rest in bed with his favorite stuffed dinosaur. "They will always love and cherish you." "Do I have to go with you now?" She scooped him up and cradled him. He felt weightless, as if floating like a snowflake that refused to give up its place in the sky. He shrugged off his wooden wings and halo. Dropped them next to his parents. "They need them more than I do. I have you to help me fly." "That's right. And it's time I get you home." Wings flapping that never disturbed a single piece of snow. The world lifting away. His father staring in confusion upon picking up little wooden wings with a matching halo. Both parents shrinking from sight. Brilliance, white and crystalline and everywhere, enveloping. Awards The story was nominated for several literature awards, most people found this work inspiring and it was quite different to the authors other pieces.